User talk:Cerne
__TOC__ Welcome Hello Cerne! Welcome to Conworlds! I seriously think your User Page is the best that ever came to this website. If you need any help at all, feel free to contact myself, or one of the Admins, TimeMaster, and Sir Spart Sparklbox. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Invitation Welcome to conworlds, Cerne. My name is gatemonger. I am anxious to see what your conworld will be. By the intricacy of your user page, i can tell it will be quite elaborate and detailed. I look forward to seeing what you put up. I would also like to invite you to participate in the project I started, the Odyssey of Fate. The way this works is that I am currently creating a huge scenario, a timeline of the future. It is designed to be a place for people to write about anything from political articles about countries to technologies to wars to planets in other solar systems, etc. Here's the link to the as yet unfinished timeline if you are interested. Timeline of the Odyssey of Fate Gatemonger 19:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your compliment and invitation. I will check out the page you referred me to and comment or ask about it from there. Cerne 13:45, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I never got a chance to comment on your post on my wall until now. Sorry for the delay. So, how can you help?... I have been asking people on this site who show interest to reserve countries they are interested in, so as to have a focus on which to write about. Im also gonna allow people to contribute any articles that can possibly be relevant(new technologies, political entities, etc; no new species of human-derived intelligence or magic, or godlike computers- these are the only limitations; this will be humanity-centered). Then, once the scenario is ready, and it almost is ready for use( im gonna still be revising the base storyline even while the scenario is being used), i will let everyone know it is time to start. In your case, you seem very detail oriented, but i havent seen your conworld, which i can use to recommend to you what you might like. I do it this way because OoD will be enormous, with a detailed world spanning maybe two millenia, but all rooted in modern political/economic/technological trends. Ive read your bio, but can't find any hints. can you explain in what direction your work is usually oriented( fictional nations, technologies, animals, etc). I appreciate your desire to help. To help, I will put up a map for each chapter of the TL so you can reserve a nation. Taken ones will be colores, as opposed to white. Good luck on your own project, and thanks again. Gatemonger 02:06, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Nice bio I was reading through your bio, and your approach to con-worlding makes a lot of sense. I look forward to finding out more about Rhaxiun, it's Expanded Universe, and Momosereia. Eleanor Rigby 22:29, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Eleanor Rigby! I am glad you liked my profile page. Upon reading it again I see that I have typed a lot since I created it. Hope it wasn't too much trouble to read. Oh, and about my conworld projects: I still have yet to make pages for them and there is no telling when that will be so don't hold your breath. It might be a while yet. Cerne 20:23, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I like how good you are with words, and I want to know if you find Irradiated Earth to be interesting. I have noticed the large amounts of blog posts, and I appreciate that you're one of the few left that have the time to write long subjects. I seriously would appreciate if you joined my conworld, but its fine if you don't. Also, maybe you should consider joining Future Worlds or the Nearly Real World. This wiki has been going in the dumps recently, and I want people to come together to make it better. We all seem to be so far off. Anyhow, good day to you! (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 09:00, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi MineCraftian. I apologise for the delay. Irradiated Earth sounds interesting but I will need to read up a little bit more on it first. Once I do, I will leave you a message on its Talk page. Yes, I have seen a deterioration in member activity over the last year or so. This Wikia never seems to have had much activity to begin with - most members probably overlook the social aspect that its founders have tried to promote and instead assume that it is just another place to store conworld data - but I have noticed a decrease in member interaction since the earlier years. It is a shame, and I would like to help out if I can. All I really do right now is post blog entries as I continue my own research and brainstorming so maybe participating in a project or two would be a good way for me to stick around longer. Thanks for the compliments on my prose and my dedication to my blog. I try to publish as often as I can, though I don't always follow through with it. Knowing that someone else noticis makes all the difference :) Cerne 21:15, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Kay Thanks! (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:43, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Cerne, great to see another fellow enthousiast worldbuilder here! I wish you good luck with your upcoming nation. Warphead 23:05, November 29, 2011 (UTC) It isn't as much a nation as it is an entire planet, and eventually an entire galaxy. Thanks for the comment, though. Muchly appreciated. Cerne 15:34, November 30, 2011 (UTC)